Electronic devices are increasingly used in a greater diversity of applications for which switching-type power supplies are called upon to operate more efficiently and effectively over increasingly wider ranges of conditions. The control circuitry for some power supplies is optimized to have a wide stability range. However, the control circuitry optimized for maintaining stability over a wide range of conditions can have a slower ability to respond to fast transients in DC (direct current) loads. In contrast, the control circuitry for power supplies optimized for responding to fast transients can have a lower stability and often emit relatively large amounts of EMI when responding to the fast transients. Accordingly, there is a need to respond quickly to transients while providing relatively stable operation and minimizing EMI emissions.